The present application relates to a communication device, a communication method, and a program, and specifically, to a communication device, a communication method, and a program that can establish communication with a simple configuration in a short time for plural communication systems.
Near Field Communication systems for near-field wireless noncontact communication using IC (Integrated Circuit) cards are widely used. For example, uses for electronic tickets and electronic money are well known. Further, recently, cellular phones having functions of electronic tickets and electronic money by noncontact wireless communication have been in widespread use.
The Near Field Communication systems have been rapidly spread on a global scale and become international standards. For example, as the international standards, there are ISO/IEC 14443 as a standard of near-field IC card system, and ISO/IEC 18092 as a standard of FCIP (Near Field Communication Interface and Protocol)-1, etc.
The Near Field Communication according to ISO/IEC 18092 includes an active mode and a passive mode. The active mode is a communication mode of transmitting data by outputting electromagnetic waves respectively in plural communication devices for transmitting and receiving data, and modulating the electromagnetic waves. The passive mode is a mode of transmitting data by outputting electromagnetic waves in one communication device (initiator) of plural communication devices, and modulating the electromagnetic waves. Another one communication device (target) of the plural communication devices transmits data by load-modulating the electromagnetic waves output from the initiator.
Further, in the IC card system of ISO/IEC 14443, for example, there are various communication systems called Type A, Type B, and Type C.
Type A is employed as MIFARE (registered trademark) system of Phillips. In Type A, data encoding by Miller is performed in data transfer from a reader writer to an IC card and data encoding by Manchester is performed in data transfer from the IC card to the reader writer. Further, in Type A, a data communication rate of 106 kbps (kilo bit per second) is employed.
In Type B, data encoding by NRZ is performed in data transfer from a reader writer to an IC card and data encoding by NRZ-L is performed in data transfer from the IC card to the reader writer. Further, in Type B, a data communication rate of 106 kbps is employed.
Type C is employed as FeliCa (registered trademark) system of Sony as the applicant, for example, and data encoding by Manchester is performed in data transfer between a reader writer and an IC card. Further, in Type C, a data communication rate of 212 kbps is employed.
The above described various communication systems are standardized and operated, and there are applications compliant with plural communication system at the reader writer side.
On the other hand, at the IC card side, a platform in which plural applications may be installed in one IC card has been developed. Further, the IC card has been used in various uses not only the use for electric money but also the use for Basic Resident Resistor card etc., and is expected to become more popular. Accordingly, various technologies for the IC card to support plural communication systems have been proposed.
For example, a method of determining one communication system among plural communication systems by switching standby communication systems at fixed time intervals and determining a communication system by which correct decoding result is obtained and communication is established is proposed (e.g., see JP-A-2003-233787).
However, in the method, it may be possible that the time to establishment of communication becomes longer. On this account, there is a method of saving the communication history in the past, and performing trials of communication establishment preferentially from the communication system having the highest possibility of establishment of communication (e.g., see JP-A-2005-339141).
Further, a method of providing reception circuits respectively corresponding to plural communication systems, simultaneously executing reception processing with the circuits, and performing the subsequent communication using a communication system in which reception has been confirmed is proposed (e.g., see JP-A-2006-060363 and JP-A-2008-059271).
Furthermore, a method of determining a communication system by preparing a general-purpose circuit independent of communication system, i.e., an AD converter and processing results from high-speed sampling at a frequency of a carrier signal using software is proposed (e.g., see JP-A-2004-200117).